Shadow and Naruto: Two Souls One Path: Volume Two
by Leapingspirit
Summary: Naruto is turned into a kitsune. read inside for better summary. contains slight naruhina, and OCxOC shadow's POV Sequel to Shadow and Naruto: Two souls one path volume one rated t to be safe, rate and review, but be nice. no flames please
1. Kitsune Naruto and Other Things

Shadow and Naruto: Two Souls, One Path Volume Two: Kitsune Naruto Summary: Naruto is hit by a powerful transformation jutsu while on a mission. It is up to Shadow to look after him. 

Shadow's POV

Naruto's Age: 12Shadow's Age: 2,200 "Shadow! Get your lazy but in here!" Ugh, that's Naruto again. For the past week or so, I've been staying with him in his apartment. So that means that he has to drag me, _me_,into all of his missions, and training. And by the sound of it, he has yet another mission. 

"Fine, fine. I'm coming kit." All of a sudden, I was hit with a shooting pain in my head. My uncle's voice echoed in my head. _'Haha! That's right, pup. Enjoy your last precious moments with the brat. You're all going to die soon anyway, if you don't step down. Kukuku.' _

"Dash it all! That evil uncle of mine, if he thinks that I'm stepping down, he's got thistle down for brains." I muttered to my self. "Now then, Naruto, what is it."

Naruto was literally trembling with excitement. This must be pretty big for him to do that. "Tsunade-baa-chan finally gave my team a mission that will take longer then one hour! Its a B-class mission, to the farthest south village in the country. Supposedly, some powerful nuke-nin have been attacking innocent citizens at random. Its up to us to stop them!"

"Finally, something a little challenging. When do we set off?" I have always been interested in the missions that old lady Tsunade gives the kid. For one, that is probably because I'm always involved in them.

"In an hour. Pack up your weapons, Shadow! This is going to be fun!" The reason he said 'pack up your weapons?' Well, I carry a very powerful sword called, 'Black Kitsune Thunder.' It has been possessed by all Kitsune Kings, and I have owned it for the longest time out of all them. That is probably because I have been King longer that all of the others. Even my father, Fear.

About an hour later, we were standing at the village's gates, waiting for Kakashi. That guy needs to get a watch and pull his nose out of those perverted books of his. Naruto was decked out in his usual orange and blue outfit, same goes for Sasuke and Sakura. Well not orange and blue, but you catch my drift. I had my red tattoo, which was a series of swirls running from about my elbow to my wrist, showing. My sword was strapped to my side, and I had my red daggers strapped to a back leg each.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Kakashi-no-hentai (the pervert) decided to show. "YOU'RE LATE!!!!" We all screamed, even Sasuke. Everyone was ready to go, and Kakashi-no-hentai was just holding us up.

"Maa, maa. Sorry, everyone, I stopped to think, and never started again."

"LIAR!!!" How lame can you get. I mean seriously. We set off and reached the village by sundown. I was surprised by its condition, the gates were torn to shreds, that smelled oddly familiar. The walls also had holes and long scars and burns on them. _'That's odd. Our client said that only the villagers were being attacked. Not something like this.' _

"Shadow, what do you smell?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. The scent is fresh, but..."

"But what?"

"It smells oddly familiar. I think I know who it is, but I can't place my paws on it."

All of a sudden, a rock came flying through the air, hitting me square between the eyes. "OUCH!! THAT HURT!! Who through that?!" I said after letting out a string of colorful curses and swears. A man, about twenty, came out of the shadows, holding up another rock, ready to throw it.

"You're the ally of that evil kitsune, aren't you? Get out of our town!"

I didn't know what this man was talking about. I had long since left my evil, I-want-to-go-on-a-killing-spree days behind. And just what evil kitsune was he talking about? There were only three that I knew, and one was dead. The others were Walkingdeath and his younger brother, Runningtear.

"What did this 'evil' kitsune look like? I'm not one of them, we're the reinforcements that your village asked for."

The man pondered this. "He was a golden-green color with a black scar across one eye, and two white paws. Oh! And seven tails."

"Walkingdeath, of course. He's the first one who would cause trouble. Where was the last place that you saw him, and who ever he was with?" This was bad, if Walkingdeath was here, then, there would be trouble. His father must have contacted him the same way he had me, through his dreams. That is, if the traitor had dreams.

"Shadow, who's Walkingdeath?" Sakura asked. She had been opposed to me joining Team 7, but she got used to the idea.

"My younger cousin. He is a traitor to the Kitsune Clan and would be the first one to try and over through me. His father, my uncle's evil blood flows in his veins..." I was cut off by an evil laugh.

"Kukukuku, brilliant deduction, dearest cousin. But you're forgetting one thing. I will take over, by force, if necessary." He was definatly the same kitsune that I had given that scar to. Arrogant, over confident, cocky, and devious.

"Show yourself! You traitor. Are you afraid of getting the same beating that I gave you last time?" He padded out of a burned building with four powerful looking men. This would be interesting. As soon as he was in view, he lept at me, blood lust making his red eyes glow. He had the same red eyes as me, but dimmer, and not as brilliant of a red.

When he lept, the four thugs that were behind him, each flung themselves at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Walkingdeath let loose a barrage of green fox fire, forcing me to leap left and right. Before the dust and smoke could clear, I lept through it, my black sword drawn. With a cry of "**Double Lightning Strike!" **I struck out, using the momentum from my first strike to spin and make a second one, this one laced with black lightning. Walkingdeath dodged the first one, but the second caught him off guard and it clipped him on the shoulder making a long gash.

Clutching his shoulder, he performed a couple of one handed, or one pawed, seals. **"Lava Summoning!" **Lava shot up around me, but I did something that I have not done in a long time. I sprouted bat like wings, flying upwards to avoid being toasted. As I descended, I cried out, **"Bat Winged Fox Tail Hammer!" **My tails slammed down on his head and body, while my wings sliced at his face with the claws on them. Before he could recover, I bit a finger on my paw and said **"Mass Summoning of the Kitsune Clan!" **Before slamming my paw down on the ground. A huge cloud of smoke appeared, and when it settled, a group of about two dozen kitsune were standing, sitting, of laying down in its place.

"What can we do for you, Lord Shadow?" asked a burly brown fox. He was one of my higher ranking generals, his name is Thistle.

"Kill him." Giving orders came naturally to me after several _centuries _of ruling the Kitsune Clan. The group sprang forward and Walkingdeath disappeared in a thriving mass of teeth and tails. I staggered over to the wall. Then all of a sudden, the group rolled and smashed into the wall, causing it to topple on top of me. I blacked out.

About thirty minutes later, I came to, and pulled my self from the pile. I could tell that my men had not killed Walkingdeath, he had probably run like the coward that he was. They had stayed to help repair the village. I started to search for Naruto and the others. I saw Sasuke sitting on the body of his opponent, I nodded as I went by and he nodded back. Sakura was next to him, as well as Kakashi-no-hentai. Naruto was the only one not present. I set out to look for him only to come to a pile of his clothes. _'Man I hope he didn't decide to go streaking.'_

I stuck my nose into it only to leap back. Bad idea. One of Walkingdeath's fire balls had hit my back left leg, causing it to give on me. A yellow paw was sticking up out of the heap of clothes, soon came an orange head with huge blue eyes staring at me. Then, what appeared to be a cat sized kitsune, pulled it self from the pile of Naruto's clothes. It looked at me and I suddenly got the message.

"Naruto? That you?" The fox nodded, apparently unable to speak human any more. "What did you get your self into this time?" He yipped out a response that I translated into..

"What do you think you dumb old fox? That teme that I fought used a jutsu on me and permanently turned me into a fox!" I noticed something familiar about him, he looked exactly like little bro Kyuubi. Minus eight of his tails. Orange body and head, tinged with red, yellow paws, yellow tipped ears and a yellow tipped tail. He voice brought me out of my observations. "What am I supposed to do now? There's no way that a little fox like me can be Hokage! Shadow do you know?"

I heaved my self to my paws, careful not to put too much pressure on the injured one, and thought. "Well kit, there is a possibility that this jutsu is not permanent. When we get back to the village, I'll look through some of my scrolls, and through some of Tsunade-baa-chan's scrolls to see if there is a way to reverse this. But you are going to be in my care while I'm looking. Meaning, that you will have to do everything that I say." Naruto looked at me, obviously hoping that I was kidding. I was not. His head lowered in defeat. "Aw, don't look so downcast. I'll go easy on you. And not only that, I will not stop until I find out how to reverse this. Now climb on, its a long walk back to where the others are."

Naruto clambered onto my back and almost right away, fell asleep. When we reached the others, I explained, as best I could, what had happened. Sakura was about to exclaim how cute he looked, but a glare from me and Sasuke silenced her. She then noticed that he was sound asleep. About half way to the village, I was having some trouble walking. So Kakashi-no-hentai made up some excuse and we set up camp. Naruto woke up about an hour after we were finished, and yipped something to me.

"Well, were about half way to the village, and we are going to rest here for the night. You've been asleep for around four hours. But it looks like my little bro did his part and healed your wounds." Naruto looked at himself and relised that I was right. He strode off on wobbly legs, not very used to having four legs, to find the rest of the team. When we reached them, Naruto noticed that I was limping and asked what happened. "Oh, Walkingdeath-teme shot a fireball at me and it clipped my leg. Don't worry, I'm fine, it'll heal in about a week."

"Hello, Shadow, Naruto." Said Sasuke. I was surprised that he knew Naruto's name, but let's not dwell on petty things. "Looks like you finally woke up dobe, you've been out cold for a while." Naruto growled at Sasuke, he looked ready to leap, but...

"KWAIII! Naruto, you look so cute!!!" Sakura decided to strangle the poor kit. I could literally _see _him turning blue. Poor guy.

"Erm, Sakura? Could you _not _do that. The poor kit needs air, you know?" Sakura relised that she was strangling Naruto, and released him. Naruto-kitsune fell to the ground, gasping for breath and glaring at Sakura. What a surprise. He had told me that he didn't like her anymore, due to her crush on Sasuke.

_"Thanks for the save." _He yipped.

The next morning, I walked out of the tent, yawning, and looked around. Naruto's small figure was sitting on the opposite side of camp, watching the sun rise. He hadn't heard me get up, so I went to find some breakfast. About an hour later, I was back at camp, cooking some rabbits that I had managed to catch. The smell of the meat cooking drew everyone out of the tent. Naruto-kitsune was already sitting by the fire, drooling over the fresh caught food. When it was finished Kakashi-no-hentai gave everyone how ever much they wanted, Naruto getting the smallest portion since he was smallest at the moment.

At about noon we reached the village gates with Naruto on my back, watching everything. Kakashi in the front with me behind him, and Sasuke and Sakura flanking both sides. When we reached the Hokage tower, Tsunade was surprised to not see Naruto, and assumed the worst.

"What happened to Naruto?" I grabbed Naruto-kitsune with my only visible tail at the moment, and held him up.

"He was turned into a kitsune by the teme he was fighting. I'm going to need your permission to look through some of your scrolls after I look through the ones in the Kitsune Clan library. While he is like this, I'll look after him, but I may need some help. I think that Hinata Hyuuga will be suggestible."

Naruto-kitsune perked up at the mention of Hinata. Everyone knew that they had a crush on each other, but the were either too shy, or too proud to say it outward. Tsunade gave her permition for me to look through her scrolls and called Hinata to her office. Kakashi and the others left leaving only me, Naruto-kitsune, and Tsunade-baa-chan. Hinata soon arrived.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Thank Kami she got rid of her studder, unless she was under extreme pressure. I let out a little dry cough, letting Tsunade-baa-chan know that I wanted to speak.

"Hinata, Tsunade-baa-chan has a mission for you." I noticed that a vein was throbbing on Tsunade's forehead. She does not like being called that. Seeing that I had little time left in my life, I sped it along. "Um, Naruto has gotten himself turned into a fox, and since I need to look through some scrolls for the next couple of weeks, I'm going to need your help watching him." Tsunade was turning purple with rage.

"Ok, where is he." I pulled, or rather yanked, Naruto out of his hiding place in my belly fur, that only caused my to pull out some of my fur, and I let out an undignified yelp. He knew Tsunade-baa-chan was about to explode, so he had hid. Unfortunately for him, his 'hiding place' was the target of her rage.

"I think its best if we RUN!!!!!" KAABAMM!!! Tsunade exploded with rage.

"SHADOW!!! GET YOUR FOX TAILED BUTT BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!!!"

"BUT I'M NOT A MAN!!! I'M A FOX!!!" I bellowed back. I swear, everyone in the village had to cover their ears from the volume of the screech that old lady Tsunade gave out.

Smartly, we ran for dear life.When the three of us reached Naruto's apartment, I went through a series of hand seals, putting up a barrier that not even Tsunade-baa-chan could break... I hope.

"Phew. We made it. Now, Hinata, do you except the mission?" Hinata was hugging Naruto-fox tightly, so I took that as a yes. There was a large BANG outside the door. "I guess that that is Tsunade-baa-chan. Let's hope—no pray—that my barrier holds." Hinata and Naruto gulped.

"SHADOW!!! GET OUT HERE!!!"

"Not on your life!" My voice cracked on the last word. Tsunade screeched again and stormed off. Though, I had a feeling that I had not yet escaped her wrath. _'Man, that sake happy Hokage is miffed. Did she loose a bet or something. I know for sure that me calling her Tsunade-baa-chan did not make her that mad by its self.' _

Hinata noticed the ever visible burn mark on my leg, it still hadn't healed. She gently took my leg in her hand. Or she tried to, as soon as she touched me, I jumped about two feet in the air, being caught off guard. When I landed, I staggered on my bad leg and fell. This time, because I knew what she was doing, she tried again. She took out a jar of medical cream and gently applied it to the burn. That sped along the healing, and soon it was nothing but an ugly scar where fur would never grow back, thanks to Walkingdeath-teme's evil fireball.

"Thanks. Now, can you fix the kit something to eat that isn't that ramen garbage?" Naruto lept at me, insulting his ramen, bad idea. Catching him with my tail, worse idea. He had incredible jaw pressure, and if I had not dropped him, my tail would have probably come off. "Now then. WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME WAS THAT FOR!!!???" There was steam coming off both of our heads as we started a glaring contest. I of course won, letting ice of the coldest temperatures creep into my gaze. Naruto-kitsune backed down.

_"Man, you glare better then Sasuke."_

"I've been _living_ longer then him. _Go figure_." Hinata came back with two plate, an uncooked chicken leg on one, and a half-cooked one on the other. I took the completely raw one, and as I dug into it, Naruto and Hinata winced. "What? It's good. Well, at least to me." Naruto rolled his eyes, and Hinata turned a little green.

"Bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left. Make sure you flush." The poor girl staggered off, and disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto had finished and was licking his chops. "What did I tell you? 'Course that one was partially cooked, but, it wasn't mine. So I can't complain." There was a knock on the door. "Who'sat?"

"Sasuke, open up!" I looked through the window next to the door and opened it to confirm the scent. You never know when it may be a sake crazy Hokage, trying to strangle you. When I was sure it was Sasuke, I dropped the barrier, and opened the door. "Man, what did you say to her this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I _tried _to sound innocent, but failed miserably. "Called her 'baa-chan.' The thing that I noticed is that she does not explode like that with Naruto. That brat is lucky."

_"I'm right here you know?"_

"I know. That's why I'm talking about you. Now, Sasuke, what do you need?" I had a strange feeling with the Uchiha showing up randomly like that.

"I figured that since you got under Tsunade's skin like that, I should take you guys to my place until she cools down." _'I hope he doesn't put glue in my food or something. He still hasn't forgiven me for when I zapped him with my __**Darkened Shockwave no Jutsu**_

"Ok. HEY HINATA, WE'RE GOING TO HEAD OVER SASUKE'S PLACE!!! YOU GONNA CATCH UP??!!"

"Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll catch up." She sounded a little sick. Well saying little was an understatement. She sounded worse that me when I had gotten some demonic desiese about twenty years ago.

_Flashback: "Ugh! My head." I hate being sick. It always means, uber huge head aches, two weeks bending over a bucket, and nurses running right and left, asking if I need this or that. What I need is for them to leave me alone. And the Kitsune Clan elders are not much better. "ALRIGHT!! EVERYONE OUT!!!" Ok, yelling... bad idea. I slumped down in my bed, trying to drown out all the noise with a pillow. 'I hate my life.' Flashback End._

"She don't sound that great." (Sigh, FYI, I'm from South East Texas, so I have an accent. So since Shadow is my character, I gave him my accent.) Then again, Hinata had been sick for the past couple days, she's probably having a relapse. Naruto lept on my back—he seemed to enjoy free rides—and we went to Sasuke's.

"You going to need a guest room?"

"Nah. The couch'll be fine. Oh, and you may want to hide all the sugar, and anything associated with sugar. Naruto's been trying to get on the worlds biggest sugar high for a while. And trust me, he's almost, almost worse then me when ever I'm on a sugar high." Sasuke shuddered at the thought, remembering the one time Naruto dared me into going on a sugar high.

_Flashback: "Shadow, what are you like when you get hyper?" The question was innocent, but, I think that Naruto really didn't want to know._

"_You don't want to know."_

"_Yes I do. In fact, I dare you to get on a sugar high. If you back down like the chicken that you are, you have to... change your fur pink and keep it that way for a month!" Oh, that was it!_

"_Alright, you got a deal." Thirty minutes later..."HeydidyouknowthatNarutonamedhissleepingcap'Mr.Fluffykins?!' Oh,andthatSasuke'sfavoritecolorispink?" Etc., Etc., Etc. Basically I was annoying the heck out of everyone. Sasuke started twitching and glaring at Naruto as if asking what he had done. This carried on for a day and a half. End Flashback._

"Ok, I'll do that." I have never see any one disappear that fast. Naruto-kitsune remained on my back as I explored the house. Well to me it was a house. I could fit half of the place in my bathroom at home in the Kitsune Clan. But Naruto was gawking at the size of everything. In every room but Sasuke's room, the kitchen, the bathrooms and a couple others, there was a six inch layer of dust on everything. He probably hadn't cleaned the place since the massacre.

Sasuke found us exploring the back of the mansion, and he had to admit, Naruto draped over my back was cute. He was laying with his middle in the center of my back, with his head hanging off my right side, and his back end hanging off my left. He walked behind us to try to scare me and the kit.

"Don't even try, Uchiha. I know you're there." He was acting like a freakin three year old and I was beginning to wonder if someone had drugged his last meal. Fortunately, that was not the case. Reason? I would be the one to do it.

"I'm not surprised that you sensed me. Hey... um, why is Naruto like that?"

"He likes free rides and, according to him, my back is too hard to sit normally. I think he just likes to whine. YEEOWCH!!!" The kit had once again introduced my tail to his teeth. If he started to make a hobby out of that, then I was going to take his teeth out one by one. "That's it! You get to walk!"

I spun around once he was off and walked back in side. Sasuke followed with Naruto trailing behind. I pulled out some scrolls from a bag that I kept with me and opened them. They were scrolls on countering jutsus, and _someone_ decided to sit on the one I was reading. _"I'm sorry Shadow, I didn't mean to hurt you." _His eyes grew big and watery, it was hard to resist. But then again, I had been hit with the big eye thing so many times that it hardly phased me. _"Hey! I just noticed that between you and me, you don't have a girlfriend! Why is that?" _Times like this make me glad for my dark fur.

"Well, I used to have someone that I liked, but my duties as the Kitsune King got in the way of out relationship. Heck! I don't even know if she's still living. But I still like her." Naruto was starring at me with huge disbelieving eyes, as if he couldn't believe that a 'cold uncaring prick' like me, could ever have a girlfriend.

_"You, had a girlfriend? What was her name? Was she pretty? Was she strong?" _Questions, questions, questions. That was all I heard.

"Sigh. Yes, Sapphire, yes, yes. Any more questions? Erm... don't answer that. She was a golden kitsute with four tails, a medic. Her voice was like honey, and when she lost her temper, she was almost, almost as bad as Tsunade-baa-chan." I shooed him off of the scroll, and continued reading. Naruto-kitsune stayed for a while, then got bored and left. I had a feeling that only chaos would come from him wandering all by himself like that. I was right.

All of a sudden, there was a loud yelp and Naruto came flying around a corner and hid under my tails, shaking. Only Kami knows what he saw. "What happened?"

_"I saw a monster! A monster! It was horrible!" _

"It was a spider, wasn't it?" Naruto had a very strong fear of spiders. (Actually, that's me, but I like embarrassing him.) "Naruto, how many times have I told you? A little spider, won't hurt you! Just leave it, it ain't gonna kill you." He still didn't come out from the safety of my tails, at least he stopped shaking. I continued reading, but after a while stopped and put the scrolls away. I had only gotten through eight so far. _'Only half a million to go!'_

Naruto-kitsune followed me, still moaning something about spiders and monsters, or something like that. I needed to go take care of some bussines in the summoning world, and I had a feeling that Naruto was not going to leave me any time soon. So when he was situated on my back, I poofed to the summoning world, nearly making everyone else in the room jump out of their skin.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in something else." Gonku, a wolf demon representative _'And a complete prick!' _snorted and said

"I see that you're taking care of kits now, Shadow. So, you've finally stooped that low? How sad!" He knew just how to get under my skin. I wanted to strangle him, but I had to preserve the dignity that I had left. I just sent him a withering glare and took my place at the table, sending Naruto outside. The meeting dragged by slowly. I had to refrain from yawning more then once. Gonku in particular, he dragged out a rant about the problems that the Wolf Clan was having, and I noticed that several others were in the same field of bordum that I was in.

I gratefully did the honors of drawing the meeting to a close, and padded outside to get Naruto. Only to find a small pool of fresh blood, his blood. I followed it to see Gonku standing over him, about to bite into his neck. The other representatives of the Wolf Clan were just watching in amusement. I lept at Gonku, catching him off guard.

"TEME!!! What do you think you're doing!?" He had gone too far. If he said what I was thinking, then I was going to rip him apart.

"What does it look like, you worthless pile of trash? I'm going to kill this weak pup, and then you." He pounced at Naruto again, only to be intercepted by one of my tails grabbing his legs. I spun him around and when he got a look at my face, he gasped. My eyes were glowing a red-orange color like they did when ever I was... to say the least... peeved.

**"Fury of the Dead!" **A large crack split next to him, with flames leaping out of it, and spirits circling around me. "GO!!"The spirits shot towards Gonku and pulled him down into the crevice. I padded to it and shouted down into it, "Hope you like Hell!!" Then I turned to the other two with a fierce glare saying "If say so much as one word to anyone! I will kill in the slowest, most painful way possible!" They nodded franticly, then sprinted off.

I walked over to Naruto-kitsune and sniffed him, relived to find that he was only unconscious. I picked him up and poofed away.

Back in Konoha, I was treating Naruto's wounds when he woke with a start.

_"Ouch! What happened? The last thing I remember is being knocked out." _He looked around then at his already wrapped wounds.

"The teme of a representative for the Wolf Clan attacked you. His reasons why? I think he is... or was... in alliance with Walkingdeath. You rest, I'll come and get you to get some ramen later." Naruto nodded and fell asleep. I smirked as I plotted a way to make his team mates wet their pants, like I had been seacretly doing for a couple days.

An idea struck me for pranking Sasuke and I ran to a nearby store in my human form. (Basicly a black haired version of Naruto with red eyes and thicker whisker marks.) When I came out, I was holding a bag who's contents were, and ANBU mask and suit, costume of course, and all the other essentials that go with an ANBU. I soon found Sasuke training at the Team 7 training grounds. I quickly put on the outfit, cleared my throught, and poofed behind Sasuke saying:

"Sasuke Uchiha. The Hokage has asked me to take me into custidy." Sasuke spun around and the first thing he saw was a fox shaped mask of an ANBU.

"Wh-what for?" _'He's going to hate me even more for this, but its still too much of an opertunity to pass up!'_

"For acting like you have a pole stuck up your butt so far that it is almost coming out your nose, and being an excesive prick." I had to hold back laughter at the look on his face. He looked harder at the mask, and saw two twinkling red eyes behind it.

"Shadow! Would you not do that?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Among other things..." I said while looking at the ground under his feet. He looked down too and blushed a deep crimson red. He had indeed, wet his pants. That was a bit much, I bust out laughing, and fell on the ground clutching my sides.

**What did you think? Liked it? Loved it? Please review. And be nice! All Naruto characters are © to their owners. Shadow, Walkingdeath, Fear, Sapphire, Runningtear, and Gonku are © to me. This is the first chapter. The second will be up soon!**


	2. Humor, Missions, and Discoveries

Chapter 2 

CRASH!!! "BRAT!!! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE!!" Ehem. Naruto, currently a kitsune is in more trouble. What a surprise. I've been busy looking through scrolls to find a way to reverse the transformation seal, and that means that Naruto is going to be bored, and the only way for him to relive some of that bordum is to... torture me.

This time, he broke a very,_ very _expensive pot that was owned by my mother. That was too much, I was going to kill him. I stomped through halls of the Kitsune Clan mansion, looking for that sorry excuse for a boy. When I found him, he was standing over the pot with my niece, Nightrun, a black kitsune like me, but with a light gray streak running down her side.

As I glowered at them, Nightrun looked defiantly at me and said in a voice that was the farthest thing from innocence: "It wasn't me, Uncle Shadow. It was Naruto-no-baka." She pointedly glared at Naruto, who shrunk under her gaze, whimpering. His mind was becoming more like that of a simple fox. That worried me, if I didn't find a way to reverse the jutsu soon, it would most definatly become permanent.

"Sigh. Was it you Naruto?" There was not much point in arguing with Nightrun—she would just go crying to her mother, my sister, and I would be yelled at, then be sent sailing through the air on the fireball express with my tail smoldering—but, I had no choice. Naruto shook his head hastily and pointed with his tail towards Nightrun. I lifted her into the air—for I was in my human form—and gave her a glare that would have sent Darkness(1) crying for his mother.

"I swear, Nightrun, if you lie to me one more time, I will tell Riptide that you named your blanket 'Mr. Puff Puff,' and that you collect pink plushies." Her eyes widened and she sputtered something that I guessed was an apology, and not to tell Riptide, who was her boyfriend, about her secrets. I tossed her unceremoniously on the ground, picked Naruto up, and poofed to safety.

Setting Naruto down in the library, I pulled out a scroll that I hadn't read yet. He started to wander off but I caught him. "Oh no you don't. I don't want any more of my things broken, Nightrun or not, you're not going any where." He let out a sigh, and sat down. "Ah ha! This could be it! A transformation reverse jutsu. Ancient, but it may work. Come on, lets get back to Konoha." Once again, I picked the boy-turned-fox and poofed away.

The sight of a carbon copy of Naruto with black hair, carrying an orange kitsune, had become a familiar sight to the villagers. Those who knew who we really were, did nothing to tell the hateful villagers who we were. I was grateful for that for two reasons. One, it would preserve what was left Naruto's and my dignity, and two, if the villagers ever found out what my human form looked like... it would not be pleasant, to say the least.

There was a loud exclamation of, "Hey, Katanta!" and all of a sudden I was on the ground.

It was Sakura, ever since she had seen this side of me, she had been glomphing me left and right. I was starting to understand how Sasuke felt. "Hi. Sakura." Not much to say. She had come up with a seprate name for me, and, to be honest, I liked it. BUT THE GLOMPHING!!?? I mean, COME ON!! This was too much, even for me. I heard a sound coming from Naruto, who had jumped off my shoulder, that I could have sworn was snickering.

"Get off me will you?" She obeyed and scrambled to her feet. "Thank You, now, what do you want?" She gave me the rabid-fan-girl look, and I hastily picked up Naruto, in case I needed to run, fast.

Not only was I a carbon copy of Naruto, but an older, more muscular version of Naruto. I sent my prayers to the kit for when he was older. The way Sakura was eying me was giving me the creeps. A very random, very stupid, very evil idea struck me out of the blue.

"Ne, Sakura, could you hold the kit for me for a second?" I handed Naruto to her and did some handsingns, and pointed my hands at Naruto. "**Transformation Release." **There was a flash of light, and there was Naruto, completely naked, in Sakura's arms. She let out a screech and he went flying, via Sakura's fist. Luckily, he crashed through the roof of his apartment, saving him some embarrassment. Me? Not so lucky. I was off the ground so fast, the shoes that I was wearing were left behind.

BAM!!! I hit the ground hard. And in front of Hinata. As I peeled my head off the brick wall I had skidded into, she burst out laughing. "Ow. Did she have to hit me that hard?" There was a large bruise forming on my forehead. "OW! Hey Hinata. What are you doing here?" As I stood up, I stepped on a piece of glass. "ITTII!" I cursed the person who made glass and pulled the shard out of my foot, it started healing almost emediatly.

"This is Kiba's place. I was here to pick him up for a mission with you and Naruto-kun. We have to escort a VIP to his home town to visit his sick mother." She helped me up and took a look at my forehead. Kiba came running out to see what all of the camotion was about. When he saw me standing there with a huge purple mark on my head, he started laughing.

"Hey! Shut up! Its not my fault that I forgot to bring Naruto's clothes with me. When I undid the transformation jutsu, he was being held by her."

"Wait, you found a way to change Naruto back?" Kiba stood there waiting for an answer, while Hinata looked ready to faint with relief. I simply nodded and said:

"Yeah, and when he went flying, via Sakura's fist, he luckily landed in his apartment. When she punched me, I went flying so fast, that my shoes where left behind. I'm not going to be able to see straight for a week." _'Not only that, but I am going to have one hell of a headache later.'_

We went to Naruto's apartment to see if he was up for a mission. When we got there, there was a surprise that left me and Kiba staggering. Naruto was dressed, but... There was a yellow tipped fox tail sticking out his back end, and there were two fox ears twitching on his head. When he saw me, he pounced on me and grabbed my neck, strangling me.

"WHY IN KAMI'S NAME, DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT JUTSU DIDN'T WORK! I'M STILL PART FOX, YOU LOUSY LUMP OF FUR!!" I was starting to turn blue... no, understatement... I was blue, turning purple. Hinata pulled him off of me.

"Sweet Jesus, air! What was that for? I don't remember doing anything."

"You handed me to Sakura, then I was sent through the air at the speed of sound! I can't feel my butt, I landed so hard!" He landed on his butt. _Ok_, not on _my_ to-do list, but not _my_ fault he landed like that. Or that Sakura can't take a joke. While I was musing, and Kiba was laughing, Hinata explained the mission to Naruto, and what Sakura did to me. Of course Naruto being Naruto, he excepted the mission instantly, but there was the issue of his appearance.

"Hey! At least you landed in your apartment! I skidded to a stop, smashing into a brick wall at Kiba's! Any way, we need to do something about your... erm, situation. As far as the village knows, you've been on a mission. But, if you appear out of nowhere, with fox ears and a tail no less, they will get suspicions. Try a transformation to hide them." He tried, he failed. He tried again, he failed again.

"I have an idea. Naruto this may feel weird, but... **Summoning Jutsu!**"There was a surprised yelp, then a puff of smoke. There in all of his glory, was my little brother Kyuubi. In his favorite human form too. Red hair that extends just to his shoulders pulled up in a ponytail, red eyes (of course), a silver shirt with black trim, and blue jeans. He had boots that went up to his knees and a large dagger in the belt of his pants.

"Hey bro. Question. Do you know what is up with Naruto? That jutsu should have gotten rid of all fox-like traits on him." He was a few inches shorter then me, since I was still in my human form (19ish looking Naruto with black hair), and so was he (16ish Iruka without the scar and red hair). He smiled and replied:

"Yeah, he was in that form so long that it screwed with his DNA. I don't know if its fixable though." Kiba and Hinata were gaping at the person who they thought was a demon, but was really a big softy. That is, unless you pissed him off.

"Did you say 'bro?'" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, Kyuubi-no-kitsune. Heir to the Kitsune Clan, my little brother, and an all around walking marsh mellow." Kyuubi punched my arm playfully and said:

"Hey watch it! I can best you any time in a spar!"

"Yeah 'cause I let you! If I was really trying, the you wouldn't last a second." This sibling squabble lasted until Naruto screamed:

"HEY!! Can we get back to, I don't know, the mission? We need to go see Tsunade-baa-chan."

I nodded and said, "You want to join us Kyuu? The more the merrier, and the faster we can get back." He nodded and we left Naruto's. The kit had stuffed his tail in his pants, and had his ears folded down to were they were hidden by his blond hair. When we got to old lady Tsunade's office, I was more then hesitant to enter due to last time I had gone there. _'Ok, if i don't call her baa-chan, then I should be fine.'_

"So you decided to join me, how kind of you. Katanta, who would this be?"

"My little brother, Cyrus. He is going to join us on our mission. And Tsunade, there is an issue that we need to discuss." I nodded to Naruto, and the revealed his fox features.

"Oh, well that is a problem. Well, you can say that you are a half-demon, or something like that. What happened, I don't want to know. Now! Let's meet you're client. Send him in."

The door swung open, and in walked a... very fat, very drunk, uh, man...I think. Kinda hard to tell, around all that flab (2). And if everyone else's face were indications, they were thinking the same thing. This was a punishment, I just knew it.

"Was'iss supposed ta'be? A'bungch of bratss. They look'ike they'oun't protect a 'ouse! Harhar!" Everyone in the room was twitching. This guy reeked! He stumbled forward until he was in front of me. I had to refrain from backing away. "Har! You're a silly'ookin one! You'ould be my lave'or life! Hic."

"Pardon my French but... GET THIS GUY AWAY FROM ME!!! Ky... er... Cyrus! A little help here." Kyuubi rushed forward, careful to not touch the drunken monster, and pulled me away. "Thank You." That was one of those moments where you can't move, because you're so ticked, of scared. Not that I was scared, mind you. The flab monkey waddled over to Naruto and said, or rather slurred:

"Well you's re a ery odd one. What'ish with ze ail, an airs?" Poor Naruto looked ready to pass out.

"I'm a half-demon. Now back up, before you are trough the wall."

"Ooh a feisty on ain't ou, ittle un? Ell, et's go, my momma is ill, an, I eed to isit er."

We set out for our respective houses to pack and met at the gates an hour later. _'B-ranked mission my ass. This guy is all flab and alcohol. There really is no point in protecting him, in fact, half of us would gladly abandon the guy in the middle of the desert we're going to cross.' _The others were all thinking the same thing, for the same reason. When he came waddling up, I started twitching. This mission would take a couple weeks, _weeks_. Yup, definatly punishment.

Not only did this guy insist that we carry his stuff, but that we carry him when he got too drunk and tired to walk. I couldn't carry him, 'cause I'd pitch him off of the first cliff we came across, same goes for Naruto and Kyuu. So, Kiba and Akamaru got stuck with the job, with a little help from Naruto's Kage Bunshins. Didn't this guy have servants or something to do this? Then again, we hadn't even learned his name, and he was too drunk to remember how to blink, so...

"Ne, Kyuu? Is it me, or does this guy seem not-so-famous?" I whispered. Kyuu nodded. All of a sudden, he stiffened and shifted into his fox form. I did the same and barked a warning to the others to keep going. We separated and lept into the bushes. There was a blood curdling screech coming from the direction that Kyuubi went. I smirked and kept searching my side. The horrible smell of burning fur hit my nose. I lept out of the forest into a small clearing and froze.

There in the clearing, was Sapphire, my past love, fighting desperately against a rouge ninja. Her fur was smoldering, with several clumps missing. She was knocked down, letting out a yelp. I. Saw. Red. I lept forward, attaching my teeth to the rouge's shoulder. Still touching the ground—my shoulder came to the top of his head—I swept him off of his feet. I felt strangely compelled to keep him alive for a slow painful death. And slow, painful death it was. When I finally finished him off, the grass was stained red.

I padded to Sapphire, panting. My eyes were still glowing red, but were slowly dimming. She tensed and looked ready to run. Not even seeming to recognize me, she stared at me with fear and respect. She was a four-tailed fox, with golden fur, and white tipped tails and ears. Her bright blue eyes—her namesake—were searching for the easiest way to run, should I attack.

"Hmph. Don't you even recognize me? If not, I'll refresh your memory." I cleared my throught and in a sad imitation of her voice said, "All you care about is your leadership! You don't love me anymore, I hate you! Feh, I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, the last time you saw me, you were blinded by hate. Now, if you'll excuse me Sapphire _dear_, I have a mission to complete."

I rejoined the group, taking no notice of the blood still dripping from my jaws and paws. Kyuubi gave me a funny look and must have noticed the far away look on my face, 'cause he asked: "Did you...?" I just nodded, and he nodded with me. We set up camp around sunset, me taking first watch, unable to sleep. Or, unwilling to sleep. Kyuu padded up behind me and sat down.

"It seems that the changes that Naruto has gone through are in fact, permanent. I took a look at his DNA again to confirm. He is now a kitsune half-demon. This could work in his favor, giving him more strength, and stamina. Heck, he may not even have to use my chakra any more. You get some rest. I'll keep watch." I sighed and went into the tent the Kyuu and I shared. Laying down, I sunk into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was greeted by me with a bounding leap into the nearby river and an exclamation of "C-C-C-COLD!!!" This promptly woke up everyone else and nearly gave the flab monster that is supposed to be our client, a heart attack. He was not used to this, 'cause normally, I have to jump into something very cold to wake up fast.

"So, what village are we headed to?" Naruto asked. He had been too busy fending off the drunken monkey to pay heed to Tsunade-baa-chan.

"Suna, you may see Gaara there, maybe he can help with... that." I said as I pointed to our client. "Or we can leave him at the village gates to, you know, take care of himself." Kiba, Naruto, and Kyuu nodded, and Hinata grinned. So the plan was, as soon as we got to Suna, we ditch the guy.

It wouldn't be until sundown when we get to Suna, but the hours between were pure torture. The guy kept blabbing and blabbing on and on about this and that. I was ready to rip my fur out. Ever since yesterday, Kyuu and I had not shiffted back to our human forms. We are much more powerful as kitsunes. We had told Naruto that the transformation jutst had screwed with his DNA and that he was now a kitsune hanyou. He didn't seem to have a problem with it but little bro Kyuu said that in his head he was running freaked out like a chicken with its head cut off.

Finaly, we reached the village and just like we said, we ditched the flab monster, leaving him to his own devices. Given that we might fail the mission, I would say that we did pretty good. Then again, this was more punishment then mission. We got to Konoha faster then we got to Suna, 'course that is probaly because we had to go at the client's pace.

"Ugh! If I ever get another client like... _that_, a jump off the first cliff I pass." Kiba whined. We all agreed, and went to our homes. Kyuu went back into Naruto for the night, and I was too tired to get to my bed, so I clambered on to the couch. What Naruto did, I don't know, I was asleep right away. This had certanly been an interesting month.

_**So? Liked it? Loved it? This is the last chappie, but volume three will be out soon! Rate & Review Please! Constructive critucizm would be nice, but no flames please!**_


End file.
